The Sweetest Gift
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Hari peringatan serangan Kyuubi. Pesan dari sang ibu kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto. Sejak awal Naruto tahu, ia tidak pernah salah memilih Sakura untuk berada di sisinya./"Bukan untuk Teme kan?"/Dan masih ada satu mimpi lagi yang belum terwujud/"Kalau kubilang aku akan membantumu bagaimana?"/"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi agar kau mendengarnya?"/NaruSaku/CANON/warn inside/RnR?


_"Kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Aku percaya padamu..."_

_"Terima kasih telah menjadikanku sebagai ibumu, dan Minato sebagai ayahmu. Terima kasih telah lahir sebagai anak kami. Terima kasih... terima kasih!"_

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap, bola mata _sapphire_ itu akhirnya terfokus menatap lurus ke atas_—_mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran setelah mimpi yang didapatinya barusan. Sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, Naruto menarik punggungnya dari tanah lalu duduk dengan posisi bersila.

Naruto menguap kecil sebelum bergumam pelan, "mimpi itu lagi."

Kepala pirang itu menunduk. Naruto meraih leher belakangnya lalu memijatnya pelan, menghilangkan rasa pegal di tengkuknya karena terlalu lama berbaring di tanah.

Naruto harus mengakui bahwa ia cukup kelelahan setelah _sparring _dengan Konohamaru tadi. Walaupun masih jauh untuk melampauinya, cucu _hokage_ ketiga itu semakin bertambah kuat. Nyatanya ia sampai kelelahan dan tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon di _training field_ segera setelah Konohamaru memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan rambut pirang Naruto. Kedua matanya seketika menyipit tatkala memandang sungai kecil tak jauh darinya yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya berat sebelum meraih sesuatu dari dalam kantong jaketnya.

Selembar foto lama yang diambil hampir seperempat abad lalu. Dengan orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina, yang menjadi objek utamanya.

Tsunade menyerahkan foto itu padanya beberapa waktu lalu setelah wanita itu menemukannya di dalam berkas-berkas lama milik Jiraiya. Tentu saja Naruto sangat senang sekaligus berterima kasih.

Naruto hampir tidak mempunyai kenangan dengan orangtuanya sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu selain percakapan terakhir dengan ayah dan ibunya yang ditemui dalam alam bawah sadar saat berusaha mengontrol _chakra_ Kyuubi—yang akhir-akhir ini sering kembali menjadi mimpinya, serta keikutsertaan Minato dalam perang dunia ninja dua tahun lalu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Langit sangat cerah hari ini, awan-awan putih tipis sesekali meneduhkannya dari terik matahari. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya. Sinar matahari menembus melalui sela-sela jarinya.

"_Tidur yang cukup."_

Pesan-pesan terakhir dari sang ibu kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto.

"_Mandi setiap hari. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Temukan teman yang benar-benar baik untukmu. Terus belajar dan berlatih. Hormati semua guru dan teman di akademi. Hindari Tiga Larangan Shinobi; berhati-hati bila pinjam atau meminjamkan uang, tabunglah sebagian hasil misi, tidak minum alkohol sebelum umur 20 dan kau boleh minum tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Serta—"_

"Hei."

Naruto sontak menoleh. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesosok _kunoichi _berambut merah muda sebahu menatapnya khawatir.

Tak sampai sedetik, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Sakura-_chan_."

"—_bila suatu saat kau tertarik pada seorang perempuan, jangan cari yang aneh-aneh. Cukup __**temukan seseorang yang mirip denganku**__."_

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Warnings : **CANON, after war setting, maybe OOC. Don't Like Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE SWEETEST GIFT  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap Naruto cemas. "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menjawab."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku melamun tadi. Maaf ya."

Sakura tidak serta merta percaya. Wajah Naruto terlihat murung, tidak seperti biasanya. Mana cengiran rubahnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada semua orang itu?

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi duduk di sisi kanan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. Pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke telah berakhir empat tahun lalu, dengan keputusan akhir Sasuke kembali ke desa walau di bawah pengawasan hukum. Meskipun sesekali ia masih bertengkar kecil dengannya, tidak ada lagi masalah besar seperti pertarungan mereka dulu.

Semua telah kembali seperti semula.

"Ada masalah dengan misimu?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Kau sakit?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dahi Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_. Tenang saja." jawab Naruto sambil menarik turun tangan Sakura dari dahinya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyum kecilnya.

Sakura akhirnya mendesah pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau tetap tidak mau cerita."

Sakura tidak lagi mendesak Naruto, toh ia pikir Naruto akan bercerita padanya nanti mungkin. Ia meluruskan kakinya sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu di belakang tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak, bola mata _emerald-_nya mengikuti pergerakan awan yang lambat.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan keheningan. Sakura merasa heran karena Naruto hanya diam sejak tadi. Diliriknya pemuda yang masih bergeming di sebelahnya itu. Kali ini Naruto malah terlihat melamun. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat tangan Naruto menggenggam sesuatu. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat ke arah Naruto. "Hei, bukankah itu _hokage_ keempat?"

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menoleh, jaraknya dengan Sakura menjadi sangat dekat. Kedua bahu mereka menempel saat Sakura menunduk untuk memerhatikan foto di tangannya.

"Ayahmu kan?" Sakura ingat ia pernah bertemu Minato di medan perang. Saat itu ia tengah mengobati luka Naruto saat _hokage_ keempat itu datang untuk membantu mereka.

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya menatap foto di tangannya lagi dengan tersenyum simpul. "Yang rambut merah itu ibuku."

"Cantik sekali," Puji Sakura tulus. "Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu ya." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Naruto tertawa tanpa suara. Matanya menatap senyum Minato dan Kushina di dalam foto.

Apakah mereka juga sedang tersenyum melihatnya dari atas sana?

Sakura meneliti raut sendu Naruto. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, rasanya ia bisa tahu kenapa wajah itu terlihat murung sejak tadi. Tangan kirinya terangkat, mengusap pipi Naruto lembut dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau merindukan mereka," bisiknya pelan. "Mereka juga pasti lebih merindukanmu, Naruto."

"Aku tahu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum nyengir. Kepalanya terangkat, kali ini matanya memandang lurus ke arah langit. "Kautahu, Sakura-_chan_? Ternyata hari ini adalah peringatan serangan _kyuubi _23 tahun yang lalu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari penduduk desa saat berjalan-jalan tadi pagi. Dan aku mendadak terpikir," Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kalau saja saat itu Obito tidak menyerang Konoha dan melepas segel _kyuubi_, apakah saat ini ayah dan ibuku masih hidup?"

"Naruto..."

Ninja yang berstatus setara dengan _sannin_ itu kini menunduk, ditatapnya wajah Minato dan Kushina di dalam foto itu lagi. "Aku sering berandai seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_," senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya. "Pasti keadaan juga akan sangat berbeda saat ini."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura meraih tangan kanan Naruto—menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi, ini yang namanya takdir kan?" Naruto mencoba tertawa lepas, namun terdengar parau di telinga Sakura. "Kalau saja serangan itu tidak ada, aku dan Kurama tidak akan menjadi teman baik seperti saat ini. Aku juga tidak akan mendapat banyak _chakra_ darinya."

Bola mata biru safir tu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Sakura tahu Naruto hampir menangis.

"Hei," Sakura meraih pipi kiri Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Temani aku ke suatu tempat, yuk?"

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang tampak lengang. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan dan mengikuti langkah Sakura karena gadis itu terus menggenggam tangannya.

Sakura tetap menggengam tangan Naruto sampai pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang tadi. Setelah itu, barulah Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto kemana mereka akan pergi. Ia hanya menarik tangan Naruto untuk terus mengikutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya berhenti di depan toko dengan deretan vas berisi berbagai macam bunga di depannya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya papan nama tokonya pun Naruto sudah tahu, satu-satunya pemilik toko bunga di desa ini hanyalah sahabat sekaligus rival Sakura.

Suara lonceng kecil di atas pintu masuk berbunyi saat Sakura mendorong daun pintunya.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko. Berbagai macam bunga ditaruh di dalam vas-vas yang cantik. Semuanya disusun rapi di atas rak-rak yang memenuhi hampir tiap sudut ruangan berbentuk segi empat yang cukup luas itu.

"Sudahlah." Sakura hanya tersenyum sebelum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Setelah itu, kakinya melangkah mendekati Ino yang tersenyum menggoda dari meja kasir.

"Kencan, _forehead_?" goda Ino. Senyum jahil terkembang di bibir gadis berambut pirang itu. "Sampai pegangan tangan segala. Akhirnya kalian terang-terangan juga."

Sakura langsung mencubit lengan Ino gemas. Rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya. "Jangan sok tahu, _pig_," Gerutunya kesal. "Daripada menggodaku, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku buket bunga yang bagus?"

Ino tertawa puas karena sukses membuat wajah sahabatnya itu bersemu merah sekarang. Meskipun akhirnya ia tetap meringis sambil mengelus lengannya yang dicubit Sakura.

"Biasanya, laki-laki yang memberi bunga untuk gadis yang disukainya. Sekarang terbalik ya?"

Sakura makin cemberut. "Kau ini sok tahu sekali. Sini." Ia menarik bahu Ino lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawabnya sambil beranjak dari meja kasir. Ia berjalan mengitari tokonya untuk memilih bunga-bunga yang akan dirangkainya menjadi buket sesuai pesanan Sakura.

Bola mata _aquamarine_ Ino melirik ke arah Naruto yang baru saja berjalan keluar untuk melihat-lihat bunga yang dipajangnya di depan toko. Kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mesra sekali sih tadi." Ino masih berusaha menggoda Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lily, mawar, dan krisan yang seluruhnya berwarna putih. Setelah itu, Ino berjalan ke bagian dalam toko untuk mengambil beberapa daun yang cocok untuk mendampingi bunga-bunga itu.

"Sayang sekali, kukira akhirnya kalian benar-benar pacaran lho!"

Suara Ino yang cukup nyaring dari dalam cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Namun, gadis itu memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar godaan yang terus dilancarkan ratu gosip nomor satu Konoha itu. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membuka-buka lembaran majalah tanaman di dekat meja kasir.

Paling tidak, majalah itu bisa membuat Sakura lupa bagaimana jantungnya masih berdebar cukup kencang saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali dari dalam toko sambil membawa beberapa tangkai bunga bunga dan dedaunan di dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah vas dari bawah meja kasir untuk menyusun buket bunga sesuai keinginan Sakura. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, sebuah buket bunga cantik berukuran cukup besar disodorkan ke arah sang pemesan.

"Bagaimana? Cantik kan?" Seru Ino sambil tersenyum bangga atas hasil karyanya.

Sakura mengangguk puas sambil memandang takjub kreasi tangan Ino. Gadis _florist_ itu memadukan tiga macam bunga yang berbeda dalam satu buket.

Empat tangkai bunga lily menjadi objek utamanya. Bunga mawar dan krisan masing-masing tiga tangkai untuk menjadi penghiasnya. Ino juga menambahkan beberapa dedaunan hijau segar sebagai pelengkapnya. Seluruhnya dibentuk menjadi satu buket bunga yang cantik oleh tangan terampil gadis Yamanaka.

"Kau memang ahlinya dalam bidang ini, Ino. Terima kasih."

.

.

"Untuk siapa buket itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto saat mereka mulai berjalan beriringan lagi setelah keluar dari toko Ino. Alisnya seketika tertaut saat Sakura hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan tersenyum misterius.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Bukan untuk _teme_ kan?" tebak Naruto asal. Bibirnya mengerucut, berpura-pura tidak suka seandainya bunga itu benar untuk Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Kalau iya? Kalau tidak?" ia tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti orang cemburu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Suka tidak suka, ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang Sakura bila memang buket itu untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto memilih diam sepanjang jalan. Toh nanti ia juga akan tahu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Sakura.

Pemakaman Konoha.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menarik lengan Naruto agar tetap mengikutinya. Suasana di dalam pemakaman tampak lengang. Hanya segelintir orang yang tampak sedang berdoa di depan masing-masing nisan yang dikunjunginya.

Mereka terus melangkah ke bagian paling dalam areal pemakaman itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan salah satu nisan yang berukuran lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Beberapa pohon yang menaungi nisan itu membuatnya tampak teduh walaupun beberapa daun berwarna kecoklatan berserakan di sekitarnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo kesini." Sakura menarik Naruto agar lebih mendekat ke arah nisan itu.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Kau sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka kan?" Sakura menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibelinya dari toko Ino tadi ke arah Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. "Berikan ini pada mereka." Kali ini kepalanya menoleh ke arah nisan dengan lambang Konoha yang terukir disitu.

Naruto sempat terdiam beberapa saat, berulang kali ia memandang buket bunga dan Sakura secara bergantian. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto berjongkok di depan nisan itu yang kemudian diikuti Sakura di samping kirinya. Diletakkannya bunga itu di depan nisan sebelum mengusap nama yang terukir disitu.

**Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu menunduk sambil memejamkan mata untuk berdoa. Hal yang sama diikuti pula oleh Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto membuka kelopak mata kirinya lalu melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu masih khusyuk berdoa. Naruto mengulum senyumnya lalu menutup matanya lagi, meminta Tuhan untuk menyampaikan permohonannya ini pada ayah dan ibunya di atas sana.

Setelah menyelesaikan doanya, Sakura membersihkan dedaunan yang berguguran di sekitar nisan _hokage_ keempat beserta istrinya itu. Tak lama, Naruto yang juga selesai berdoa ikut membantunya.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai respon.

Naruto bangkit berdiri lebih dulu, setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Namun—entah sadar atau tidak—Naruto tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, bahkan sampai gadis itu sudah berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut seiring langkah mereka meninggalkan areal pemakaman. Naruto menatap langit sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah Sakura yang sibuk merapikan poninya tertiup angin. Tangannya menggenggam lebih erat tangan Sakura selama sedetik.

Apa itu artinya kalian setuju, ayah, ibu?

.

.

Matahari berangsur tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit yang tadinya biru mulai berganti menjadi oranye kemerahan, malam benar-benar hampir turun.

Seekor gagak berkoak terbang melewati Naruto dan Sakura yang jalan beriringan dalam diam. Tidak ada lagi tangan yang bertaut seperti saat mereka keluar dari areal pemakaman tadi.

Seandainya langit lebih terang saat ini, akan tampak jelas rona merah samar yang menghiasi masing-masing wajah mereka—tentu saja itu juga bukan efek sinar matahari yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Jangankan untuk sekedar bergandengan tangan, menatap mata satu sama lain saja entah kenapa lebih mereka hindari daripada harus berakhir dengan salah tingkah.

Nampaknya godaan yang dilemparkan paman Teuchi beberapa waktu lalu masih menyebabkan debar aneh di dada keduanya.

Setelah meninggalkan areal pemakaman tadi, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk makan di _Ichiraku_. Awalnya Sakura menolak ajakan Naruto dan menyarankan tempat makan lain untuk dituju. Namun, dengan alasan belum memakan apapun sejak pagi dan telah menahan keinginan makan ramennya selama seminggu, Sakura akhirnya luluh dan menuruti keinginan Naruto.

Saat di Ichiraku, seperti biasa, Naruto makan dengan porsi yang tidak sedikit. Apalagi mengingat perutnya benar-benar kosong sejak pagi. Ia hampir memesan mangkuk ramen yang ketujuh kalau pukulan Sakura tidak melayang ke ubun-ubunnya.

Gadis itu lalu mengomeli Naruto karena sudah terlalu banyak memakan ramen yang akan berakibat buruk bagi kesehatannya. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Naruto yang akhirnya menurut karena tidak berani membantah Sakura.

Sebelum keduanya beranjak pulang, paman Teuchi malah menggoda mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah keduanya merona secara bersamaan. Yang satu diam-diam mengamini dalam hati, sementara yang satu lagi justru merasa aneh saat merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan mendengar godaan pemilik kedai ramen itu.

Karena itulah suasana canggung akhirnya menyelimuti keduanya saat ini.

"Kita sampai."

Sakura sontak tersadar dari lamunannya. Karena suasana canggung tadi, ia memilih untuk menunduk atau menatap lurus ke depan. Sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan apartemennya.

"Umm, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Naruto." Ucap Sakura kikuk. Tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya meremas lengan kanannya sendiri. Hei, kenapa ia jadi gugup tak jelas begini?

Setelah mendapat respon anggukan dari Naruto, Sakura membalikkan badannya bersiap menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Naruto telah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei," panggil Naruto. Ia menunggu sampai Sakura membalikkan badan lagi ke arahnya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Sakura-_chan_? Aku senang sekali." Naruto menunjukkan senyum rubahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lega, pemuda itu sudah tak semurung siang tadi. Setidaknya, cengiran khas pemuda itu sudah terlihat kembali. "Sama-sama, Naruto."

Naruto berdeham pelan lalu melepaskan genggamannya saat Sakura menarik tangannya perlahan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Sampai besok!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya tepat sebelum Naruto melesat melompati atap-atap rumah.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Naruto hanya membalas sapaan pegawai minimarket di belakang meja kasir dengan senyuman kecil. Kakinya mulai berjalan mengitari toko, tanpa tujuan apapun.

Naruto merasa terlalu malas untuk pulang. Walaupun sedang tidak membutuhkan apapun untuk dibeli, Naruto hanya asal memasuki minimarket di dekat apartemennya itu. Setidaknya, hal ini bisa membunuh sedikit waktunya.

Toh, tidak akan ada yang mencarinya sekalipun ia pulang larut. Tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Bertahun-tahun hidup seorang diri jelas membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan keadaan sepi saat memasuki apartemennya. Sesekali ia memang membuat beberapa _bunshin_ untuk diajaknya bermain kartu atau kegiatan lain. Itupun tak sering. Karena itulah ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah.

Namun tetap saja, ada kalanya Naruto berharap seseorang yang akan datang menyambutnya saat sampai di rumah.

Seperti saat ia dan Sakura terjebak dalam dunia _genjutsu_ Tobi beberapa tahun lalu.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Saat itu, ia sempat merasakan bagaimana selayaknya keluarga tinggal bersama seperti yang seharusnya. Berkumpul dengan ayah serta ibunya, dan menjalani kehidupan seperti anak lainnya yang tumbuh dengan asuhan kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun, Minato dan Kushina yang ia temui saat itu bukanlah orangtua yang 'sesungguhnya', ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang nyata dari mereka.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah panjang.

Sudahlah, toh pada akhirnya memang ini kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Ayah dan ibunya pergi bukan tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa untuknya. Mereka mati demi melindungi dirinya dan Konoha. Mereka adalah pahlawan. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan salah satu lemari pendingin. Berbagai macam kotak susu dan botol minuman tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia telah membuka pintu lemari pendingin itu dan meraih kotak susu berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar buah _strawberry_.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertaik untuk mengambil susu dengan rasa strawberry itu, hanya saja warna merah muda selalu mengingatkannya _hanya_ pada satu orang.

Seorang gadis yang selalu diimpikannya untuk menjadi miliknya.

Mendadak sebesit pemikiran melintas di otak Naruto. Hei, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi ia tidak akan hidup sendiri lagi. Kelak, saat ia pulang ke rumah, bukan lagi suasana sepi yang menyapanya melainkan senyum dan harum masakan istrinya bahkan juga suara lucu anak-anaknya nanti.

Dan—

"Aku beli susu ini."

—bolehkan ia berharap Sakura yang akan menjadi isterinya nanti?

.

.

Naruto memutar kunci pintu lalu masuk ke apartemennya. Dilepas sepatunya secara asal-asalan. Dahinya seketika mengernyit saat merasakan banyak pasir di sepanjang lorong. Kenapa lantainya jadi terasa kotor sekali?

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini memang membuatnya belum sempat membersihkan rumah lagi, rasanya wajar kalau ada beberapa sudut rumah yang kotor.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Belum sempat tangannya mencari sakelar lampu, secara mendadak lampu telah menyala yang sontak membuatnya memejamkan mata karena kaget.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Suara kraker pesta yang ditarik bersamaan dengan tiupan terompet terdengar bersahutan di dalam ruangan itu.

Eh?

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, setelah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu, barulah ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat seluruh mantan _rookies_ dan gurunya berada di dapurnya.

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun, bocah." Tsunade yang duduk di meja makan tersenyum ke arahnya. Terlihat juga Shizune yang memeluk Tonton tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto memandang takjub seluruh ruangan yang telah dihiasi oleh pita berwarna-warni dan beberapa balon. Di atas meja makan telah terhidang berbagai macam makanan serta minuman.

"Hei, kau ini ulang tahun kan!" seru Kiba yang disambut gonggongan setuju dari Akamaru. "Kejutan!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Kiba benar, kalau hari ini adalah peringatan serangan Kyuubi maka hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya juga. Naruto hanya terfokus pada hal itu sejak tadi pagi sampai-sampai melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Mungkin hari ini memang hari peringatan serangan Kyuubi dan peringatan kematian orangtuamu. Tapi ini juga hari kelahiranmu." Sahut Ino dari pojok ruangan.

"Orangtuamu melindungimu dengan nyawa mereka kan? Jangan sia-siakan itu." Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah Ino tersenyum kecil, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kraker pesta.

"Percayalah, mereka pasti menyesal tak bisa mendampingimu hingga dewasa." sahut Shizune sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Tapi, mereka memenuhimu dengan cinta bahkan sebelum kau lahir bukan?" kali ini Yamato ikut bersuara.

"Di dalam dirimu, mengalir darah dan cinta dari mereka." Tenten ikut menambahkan.

"Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Walaupun tak bisa mendampingimu secara nyata, Naruto-_kun_!" Lee mengangkat ibu jarinya yang disertai cengiran khasnya.

"M-mereka hidup di dalam hatimu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum tanpa wajahnya yang bersemu merah seperti biasa.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, merasa terharu mendengar rangkaian kata bijak dari mereka.

"Kau tidak sendirian lagi. Ada kami semua kan?" seru Kiba sambil merentangkan tangannya. Pemuda bertato merah itu tertawa lebar.

"Dan seandainya kau tidak ada, semuanya tidak akan sama seperti ini." Chouji tersenyum setelah menelan keripik kentang yang di mulutnya.

"Aku tak akan punya rival nanti." Sasuke yang berdiri di pojokan ruangan menatap Naruto dengan senyum kecil, yang malah membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan tahu arti teman yang sesungguhnya." Naruto harus mengakui, kali ini senyum Sai bukanlah senyum palsu.

"Dan aku tidak akan yakin, bahwa ada orang lain yang mampu menyaingi _hokage_ keempat." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Siapa yang akan kutraktir di Ichiraku nanti, Naruto?" Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk punggungnya keras sambil tertawa.

"Kalau kau tidak memaksaku waktu itu, aku tidak mungkin menjadi _hokage _kelima." Naruto sontak menoleh saat wanita paruh baya itu telah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Siapa yang akan menjadi penerus _hokage_ setelah aku pensiun nanti kalau kau tidak ada?"

"A-apa?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "M-maksud _baa-chan_..."

Tsunade tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Bukan hanya Naruto, bahkan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kini terfokus pada _hokage _mereka.

"B-berarti aku bisa—"

"Sudah kuputuskan," suara Tsunade yang tegas menggema ke seluruh ruangan. "Saat aku telah mundur dari jabatanku sebagai_ hokage_ nanti, anak ini, Uzumaki Naruto, yang akan menduduki kursi _hokage_ berikutnya."

Untuk beberapa detik, seluruh ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Sebelum akhirnya terdengar beberapa sorakan girang dan ucapan selamat untuk Naruto yang mengalir dari seluruh teman-temannya. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Tsunade memberi 'hadiah' pada Naruto dengan mengumumkan hal sepenting ini tepat di hari ulang tahun pemuda itu.

Cucu _hokage_ pertama itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku akan memercayakan Konoha padamu. Jangan hancurkan desa kita ya." Tsunade tertawa sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempatnya duduk semula, berniat menghabiskan sakenya.

Setelah itu, tanpa di komando seluruh teman dan gurunya mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah disiapkan.

Bukannya ikut menyantap makanan, Naruto malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kau tampak mencari seseorang, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Ino yang sedang memegang piring berisi potongan kue telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu mengerling jahil ke arah Naruto sambil menyikut lengannya beberapa kali. "Selengkap apapun orang yang kau sayangi berkumpul, tetap tidak akan lengkap tanpa kehadiran_nya_ ya?"

Shikamaru muncul dari balik punggung Naruto sambil menepuk bahunya. "Kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Hari ini _dia _merepotkan semua orang untuk memberimu kejutan." Pemuda dengan IQ tinggi itu menghela napasnya lelah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum juga. Biar bagaimanapun, Naruto memang pantas mendapat kejutan ulang tahun seperti ini. Mengingat di hari ulang tahun yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah merayakannya secara khusus.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak bingung. Sejurus kemudian alisnya berkerut, di otaknya mendadak terpikir sesuatu.

"Setidaknya rencana ini berhasil dengan baik." Chouji yang kebetulan lewat meninju pelan pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum di tengah kunyahan keripik kentangnya.

Akhirnya otak lambat Naruto menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Maksud kalian, ini semua Sakura-_chan_ yang—"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto membuat pemuda itu seketika membalikkan badannya. Dimana sang pemilik suara—Sakura, telah berdiri manis di belakangnya dengan membawa kue berhiaskan lilin yang menyala.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Perayaan ulang tahun tidak akan lengkap tanpa meniup lilin kan?"

Ino yang membawa kamera video menyuruh yang lain untuk mundur hingga menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura di tengah ruangan.

"_Make a wish_?"

Naruto menutup matanya untuk berdoa. Setelah itu, barulah ia meniup lilinnya.

Beberapa tiupan terompet pesta dan letusan kraker sekali lagi terdengar. Tak lupa ucapan selamat ulang tahun juga dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya—lagi.

"Kuharap kau suka dengan kejutan ini, Naruto." Sakura menaruh kue yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto lagi. "Walau mundur hampir sejam dari waktu yang kuperhitungkan. Lama sekali kau pulang setelah berpisah denganku tadi."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Pasti karena ia terlalu lama mampir ke minimarket di tengah perjalanan pulangnya tadi.

Sakura tidak sempat mengelak saat tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu meraih belakang kepalanya lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. Gadis itu terbelalak kaget dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!"

Setelah itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang masih tercengang melihat tingkahnya.

"Dan semuanya, terima kasih banyak!" Serunya dengan masih tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Pulanglah, Sakura-_chan_. Biar aku saja yang bereskan."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengusirku, Naruto?"

Sakura masih memegang pisau yang baru saja dicucinya, membuat Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya tetap mengeringkan gelas-gelas yang baru dicuci Sakura dengan lap kering. Ia tak mau membuat Sakura marah dan membuat pisau itu melayang ke arahnya.

"Ini kan rumahku," Sanggah Naruto pelan. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya membereskannya."

"Sudahlah, Naruto." potong Sakura sebelum Naruto menyuruhnya pulang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menyelesaikan cucian piringnya yang terakhir lalu menyerahkannya ke arah pemuda itu. "Lagipula, 'kan aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan pesta kejutan ini."

Pesta kejutan untuk Naruto telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Karena merasa bertanggung jawab atas seluruh rencananya untuk memberi kejutan pada Naruto hari ini, Sakura menyuruh seluruh teman mereka untuk pulang tanpa perlu membereskan apartemen Naruto yang berubah menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja beberapa dari mereka membantu untuk membersihkan sebelum akhirnya pulang karena _deathglare_ dari murid Tsunade itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya puas seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Seluruh piring dan gelas telah dicuci, sampah-sampah sudah dibuang, seluruh perabotan telah tertata rapi di posisi asalnya, bahkan lantainya pun telah disapu. Apartemen Naruto bahkan terlihat lebih bersih dan rapi daripada sebelumnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan yang berseberangan dengan dapur—kamar Naruto, lalu duduk di lantai dengan punggung yang bersandar pada tempat tidur Naruto sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang lelah. Diraihnya salah satu bantal kecil dari atas tempat tidur Naruto untuk didekapnya erat.

Tak lama, Naruto pun datang dengan segelas air dingin dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Terima kasih atas pesta kejutannya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Naruto." Jawab Sakura setelah menghabiskan minumnya dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja.

"Apa mengajakku ke makam orangtuaku termasuk salah satu kejutanmu?" kali ini Naruto ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Itu di luar rencana. Awalnya, aku harus memastikan agar kau tidak pulang ke rumah sebelum persiapan pesta kejutan selesai," Ia meringis. "Aku sempat ragu rencana ini akan berhasil. Untunglah semuanya mau bekerja sama."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka semua mantan _rookies_ bisa berkumpul seperti tadi, termasuk para guru kita."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Atas ide _hokage_ kelima, ia menyusun rencana pesta kejutan untuk Naruto sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Mengingat jasanya yang besar pada Konoha saat perang dunia ninja, jelas seluruh teman mereka mendukung dan turut serta dalam rencana ini.

"Kalau kau yang merencanakan semua ini," Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mengerutkan alis sambil menatapnya. "Berarti, kau sudah tahu kalau Tsunade _baa-chan_ akan memilihku untuk jadi _hokage_ selanjutnya?"

Sekali lagi Sakura meringis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Tsunade memang telah memberitahunya seminggu yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Karena setelah Tsunade memberikan pengumuman penting itu, kemunculan Sakura di akhirlah yang menjadi kejutan utamanya.

Sedetik kemudian pipi Sakura terasa menghangat. Segitu pentingnyakah ia untuk menjadi yang 'utama' dalam rencana ini?

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh kaget. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat tangan Naruto menyentuh dahinya.

"Wajahmu agak merah. Kau demam?" tanya Naruto polos. "Atau jangan-jangan kau kelelahan karena menyiapkan pesta ya?" serunya sedikit panik. Ia menurunkan tangannya sampai ke pipi gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "Aku kan ninja medis, mana mungkin sakit?" ia tertawa kikuk.

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. "Ninja medis juga manusia biasa yang bisa sakit, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Ah, a-ano..."

Sial, kenapa gadis itu jadi terbata-bata tidak jelas begini? Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar tidak karuan, Sakura berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain. "Kau hampir resmi jadi _hokage_ kan? Tsunade-_shishou_ bilang kau akan dilantik bulan depan."

Entah karena terlalu polos atau pura-pura tidak tahu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari sikap Sakura yang salah tingkah. Senyumnya telah lebih dahulu terkembang membayangkan jubah _hokage_ yang akan dipakainya nanti.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi!" serunya bergebu-gebu. "Akhirnya, aku bisa memakai jubah _hokage_ dengan gelar yang sesungguhnya!"

Mendadak Sakura teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka berdua terjebak dalam dunia _genjutsu_ Tobi. Saat itu, Naruto memang mengenakan jubah _hokage_ milik 'ayah'nya.

"Orangtuamu pasti sangat bangga," Sakura memeluk bantal di pelukannya lebih erat. Ia tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Mimpimu sejak kecil akhirnya dapat menjadi kenyataan."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya!" Serunya. "Walaupun, belum semua juga sih."

"Belum?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah membawa pulang Sasuke-_kun_, menyelamatkan Konoha, keberadaanmu telah diakui oleh seluruh penduduk, dan kau akan segera menjadi _hokage_. Sudah semua kan? Masih ada lagi?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu meraih salah satu koleksi novel peninggalan Jiraiya—bukan koleksi novel mesumnya—di samping tempat tidurnya lalu berpura-pura membacanya dengan serius. Membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura menggantung di udara.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura menarik lengan jaket Naruto beberapa kali. "Hei." Naruto akhirnya menoleh, dilihatnya Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ini sedang bicara padamu. Memang apa mimpimu yang belum tercapai itu?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu, Sakura-_chan_." Sahut Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah novel lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kalau aku tidak mau tahu."

"Lupakan saja."

Sakura menarik novel dari tangan Naruto. "Beritahu aku." Nada yang terdengar seperti perintah serta tatapan tajam dari Sakura sempat membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri selama sedetik.

Pemuda itu sempat menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu namun menutupnya lagi sebelum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakannya ya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum nyengir.

Gadis musim semi itu memutar akalnya. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan mimpi terakhir Naruto yang belum terwujud ini.

"Kalau kubilang aku akan membantumu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Membantu apa?"

"Tentu saja membantu untuk mewujudkan mimpi terakhirmu itu, Naruto." Sebisa mungkin Sakura membuat nadanya terdengar serendah walaupun _inner_nya sudah meneriakkan '_baka_ Naruto' berkali-kali.

Kalau bukan karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto, Sakura pasti sudah menjitak kepala pirang itu sejak tadi. Walau sudah mencapai umur 23 tahun pun ternyata tidak membuat otak Naruto bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura merasa heran saat tiba-tiba rona merah tipis muncul di pipi Naruto, pemuda itu bahkan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"S-sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Lupakan saja."

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup sih? Ayolah, beritahu aku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon?"

"Jangan membuatku sulit, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau yang membuatnya sulit. Tinggal jawab pertanyaanku lalu selesai. Apa susahnya sih?"

"..."

"Naru—"

Tampaknya—

"—menikah denganmu."

"H-hah?"

—Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain.

Naruto langsung menghindari tatapan mata Sakura, sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. "Menikah... dengan gadis yang kucintai."

"Gadis yang kau cintai? Tapi tadi kau bilang menikah dengan—"

Mendadak Sakura sadar.

Selama hidup mereka, yang selama ini ia tahu atau bahkan mungkin seluruh Konoha tahu, bahwa satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai Naruto adalah...

...dirinya, Haruno Sakura.

Angin malam berembus melalui pintu balkon kamar Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Hawa yang dingin seolah berusaha meredakan debaran jantung masing-masing yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura menjadi sama-sama terdiam.

Mendengar Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, diam-diam Naruto melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya.

Sakura tidak lagi menahan lengannya. Kedua tangannya kini malah sibuk mencengkram ujung bantal yang dipangkunya. Bahkan wajahnya telah menghadap ke arah lain. Kepalanya juga sedikit menundu, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Sakura salah tingkah.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. Ia jadi ingin menggoda Sakura.

Gadis itu berjengit saat Naruto tiba-tiba meraih telapak tangan kirinya. Kepalanya terangkat saat merasakan ibu jari Naruto mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau mengatakannya." Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam bola mata Sakura. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum lembut. Bukan cengiran konyol seperti biasanya. "Tapi kau memaksa. Sekarang kau malah diam saja."

_Deg._

Sial.

Sakura yakin Naruto dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya saking kerasnya ia berdebar. Di dalam apartemen Naruto, hanya berdua, berpegangan tangan, dan Naruto _seperti _melamarnya.

Naruto tertawa puas dalam hati. Ekspresi malu dan sikap salah tingkah Sakura jarang sekali ia lihat sebelumnya. Apalagi kalau penyebab semua itu adalah dirinya. Rasanya Naruto jadi ingin menggoda Sakura habis-habisan.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura menahan napasnya saat wajah Naruto kian mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda itu bahkan hampir menyentuh dagunya. Sakura kelabakan mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Matanya seketika melirik ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar.

"Ah, bulan purnama!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto lalu berlari ke arah balkon setelah melempar bantal yang dipeluknya tadi ke wajah pemuda itu.

Naruto seketika tergelak kecil. Ia menoleh ke arah luar. Sakura tampak bersandar di pagar balkon sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, memerhatikan bulan yang bersinar cerah di langit.

Naruto tahu, Sakura sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia pun beranjak bangkit.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang. Jarinya menggenggam erat pagar besi pembatas balkon. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang.

Sial, kenapa ia menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini? Tahu begini ia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk—

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura terpekik kecil saat tangan Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kepala pemuda itu bahkan menunduk tepat di bahu kanannya.

"N-Naruto, apa yang kau laku—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura membeku.

Naruto menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sakura. Bibirnya berbisik di antara helaian rambut merah mudanya, tepat di telinga gadis itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengucapkannya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Naruto memendam perasaannya pada gadis itu. Setelah ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengucapkannya. Akhirnya pada malam ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Sakura.

"Naruto, aku..."

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu. Ia selalu tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto menyukainya. Walaupun pemuda itu tak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, namun hal itu selalu ditunjukkan melalui sikapnya.

Belum lagi, Sai yang pernah mengatakan soal perasaan Naruto padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kini Sakura benar-benar tahu bahwa ternyata pemuda itu benar mencintainya.

Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa.

Naruto yang selalu melindunginya, walaupun tahu ia cukup kuat untuk dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Naruto yang tidak pernah bosan mengajaknya berkencan, walau telah ditolak ribuan kali.

Dan Naruto yang tetap sabar mencintainya, walaupun tahu hatinya sempat tertaut pada rekan setim mereka sendiri.

Sakura menutup matanya saat bibir Naruto mencium pipi kanannya pelan.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura lagi, "Mimpi terakhirku. Menikah denganmu. Jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura masih terdiam. Perlahan ia melepas pelukan Naruto di pinggangnya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" bisik Sakura pelan.

Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang Sakura, menarik gadis itu kembali dalam pelukannya. "Apa aku harus menciummu lagi agar kau mendengarnya?" Ia meringis saat merasakan cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"_Baka_." Sakura cemberut. "T-tapi, tunggu dulu, Naruto." Sakura berusaha mendorong dada Naruto dengan tangannya, menciptakan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mampu?" Sakura menatap Naruto ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku bukan gadis yang sabaran."

"Ah, kau memang mirip dengan ibuku." Sakura menutup mata saat Naruto mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak."

"Akan kuminta paman Teuchi mengajarimu kalau perlu." Satu kecupan di tulang pipi Sakura.

"Aku bukan gadis lemah lembut."

Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menempelkan dahinya di kening Sakura, mengecup ujung hidung gadis itu.

"Aku bahkan sering memukulmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti—" Ucapan Sakura sontak terputus saat Naruto meraih sisi kepalanya lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Namun sejurus kemudian, matanya perlahan menutup dan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto. Tangannya meraih leher pemuda itu sementara tangan Naruto merengkuh pinggangnya.

Perlahan Naruto melepas ciumannya lalu berbisik pelan, "Kalau memukulku adalah kebutuhanmu, maka setiap kau memukulku maka aku akan menciummu, Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto mendesis saat merasakan Sakura mencubit pinggangnya lebih keras. Wajah gadis itu jadi semerah tomat sekarang.

Kenapa Naruto jadi sukses mengerjainya habis-habisan sih?

Naruto tertawa. Tangannya meraih beberapa helai rambut merah muda Sakura lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut. "Aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_ apa adanya. Kau tinggal bilang 'iya' saja apa susahnya?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu menunduk lalu bersandar di dada Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah. Kalau biasanya tenaga Sakura selalu tersedia untuk memukul Naruto bila pemuda itu mulai menggodanya, untuk kali ini Sakura mengaku kalah. Ia tidak bisa bohong.

Perasaannya tidak bisa bohong.

Sudah cukup Sakura berpura-pura tidak tahu saat jantungnya berdebar karena tingkah Naruto. Sudah cukup ia berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa yang selama ini yang mulai mengisi hatinya lagi adalah Naruto. Mungkin ia tidak pernah sadar, tapi pemuda berisik inilah yang telah menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Perasaannya untuk Naruto mulai tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan akhirnya Sakura sadar perasaan sesungguhnya pada Naruto, ketika pemuda itu mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

"_Baka_." Bisik Sakura kesal. "_Baka _Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa. "Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya', Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura balas tersenyum

"Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

A-AKHIRNYA SELESAIIIIIII *tebar confetti* TTvTT

Akhirnya, setelah mendekam di sudut file laptop lebih dari dua tahun akhirnya baru punya keberanian buat mempublish fic ini ke khalayak umum sekarang(?) aku terharuuuuu(?) :"

Special thanks to **Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka** yang uda mau direpotin buat ditanyain pendapatnya plus disuruh nyari bagian mana aja yang kurang :* #kecup

Ohya, untuk buket bunga yang dipesan Sakura ke Ino, aku dapat gambaran buketnya dari google image hehehe :3

Satu lagi, akan kujelaskan kenapa fanfic dengan tema utama ulang tahun Naruto ini malah di publish sekarang yang jelas-jelas masih jauhhh banget dari tanggal 10 bulan Oktober nanti. Awalnya, fic ini memang mau di publish buat ultah Naruto tahun lalu, tapi karena masih belum PD sama hasilnya jadi masih ditahan dulu sampe tanggal segini -_-v

Tadinya ada yang nyaranin fic ini di publish aja pas ultah Naruto besok, tapi aku takutnya malah gak sempet lagi karena tanggal segitu ada acara hehe :" atau jangan-jangan nanti malah NaruSaku keburu canon lagi :" *AAMIIN*

Jadi, mari kita anggap saja fic ini untuk merayakan 3 tahun 6 bulan aku jadi author di ffn muahahaha #dilemparinsandal oke sebenernya itu emang gak penting banget buat dirayain, tapi yah biar gak jauh-jauh bangetlah sama tema perayaan ulang tahun Naruto di atas #krik

Last but not least, minta reviewnya? Sankyuu minnaaa~ :3


End file.
